117 Rosas
by GriisleChan
Summary: 117 años, 117 rosas… Una rosa por cada año que simboliza lo vivo que se ha mantenido su amor a través del tiempo. Por el aniversario 117 de la alianza anglo-japonesa. Viñeta


Pequeña viñeta por su aniversario 117 de la alianza~

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La noche es fría, la brisa golpea todo a su paso sin piedad alguna, pero refugiados dentro de las cuatro paredes el ambiente es cálido gracias a la chimenea tradicional que los acompaña en su sencilla velada.

Kiku está de rodillas sobre el sillón vistiendo un suéter delgado, totalmente opuesto a sus oscuros cabellos, y una manta suave encima de sus hombros. Se mantiene observando por el ventanal cerrado, perdido en cada destello brillante que adorna elegantemente la ciudad de Londres y piensa que, a pesar de los años, esta no deja de alzarse con inmensa gracia.

Un suspiro suave escapa de sus labios y la estancia acogedora le lleva a viajar en recuerdos del pasado obviando los asuntos formales. En un principio, Arthur fue para Kiku un irrespetuoso sin tacto al llegar hasta su hogar pidiéndole una alianza con aquella actitud… Pero bien se dice que no hay que dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones y Kiku está feliz de haber seguido con ese consejo.

Arthur es actualmente para Kiku el ser más dulce que habría conocido jamás. Si bien a veces su mal carácter sale a flote (más que mal carácter era uno muy difícil que sólo hay que saber sobrellevar y que a muchos les encanta remover) ni esto, ni su personalidad un poco cerrada, le ha impedido expresar sus sentimientos hacia Kiku convirtiéndolo en un hombre bastante detallista… Y eso se confirma con las ciento diecisiete rosas que ahora decoran la sala.

Una rosa por cada año, a pesar de no haber compartido juntos muchos de estos, y que simboliza lo vivo que se ha mantenido su amor a través del tiempo. Para las personas comunes ciento diecisiete años parece muchísimo tiempo, un poquito más de un siglo no se trata de cualquier cosa, pero para ellos que viven como seres diferentes no resulta mucho… Pues, con sus corazones desbordando de tanto amor por el otro, saben que pueden vivir amándose por muchos siglos más.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos se mantiene que no se da cuenta de llegada de Arthur a la habitación, quien va acompañado de un par de tazas de té (las que permanecen guardaditas sólo para momentos especiales como ese) y los bocadillos que Kiku llevó desde su hogar. Es cuando Arthur menciona su nombre, en un murmullo cariñoso, que Kiku vuelve en sí observándolo en seguida. La sonrisa que Arthur le dedica, tan transparente, le hace sonreír también de la misma manera.

Ambos se sientan uno junto al otro en el sofá, muy unidos, y se mantienen en un cómodo silencio mientras beben de su té. Kiku de vez en cuando observa a Arthur de reojo, como un tímido adolescente, y recuerda la escena de hace horas atrás cuando recibió la grata sorpresa de las rosas…

Arthur lo recogió en el aeropuerto, como habían acordado con anticipación, y luego de un fuerte abrazo se digirieron al hogar del rubio. En el transcurso del camino Kiku notó a su anfitrión algo inquieto, mas no le preguntó al respecto, y cuando puso un pie dentro de aquella casa que es como su segundo hogar no pudo ocultar su expresión sorprendida y conmovida al ver todas las rosas a su alrededor… Y al darse la vuelta, buscando a Arthur, lo vio sosteniendo una única rosa y una tarjeta en la que se podía leer _"Feliz aniversario"_

Ciento diecisiete años y Arthur Kirkland no dejaba de sorprenderlo y consentirlo.

Las miradas poco discretas de Kiku son descubiertas, cuando Arthur lo atrapó con sus obres esmeraldas, y conectados a través de ellas comparten una sonrisa cómplice. Ha pasado un tiempo desde su última reunión (reunión de pareja, de enamoramos) pero la espera vale la pena cuando pueden encontrarse nuevamente, sobre todo al celebrar una fecha tan especial como lo es su treinta de enero. Ambos son naciones antiguas, con una extensa historia inimaginable, pero sus corazones se mantienen a buen ritmo ante lo que sienten por el otro como si fueran un par de muchachitos.

Es Kiku quien efectúa un movimiento, dejando primero su taza ya vacía sobre la mesita frente a ellos, abrazándose al brazo de Arthur y frotando su mejilla contra su suerte castaño. Siente al rubio relajarse ante su agarre, tranquilo, y luego una mano acaricia sus azabaches cabellos con ternura…

Ambos no necesitan de grandes celebraciones para conmemorar su día, eso déjenselos a otros, pues para ellos lo más importante es compartir unidos, a solas en un ambiente tranquilo y privado, un año más de triunfo de su amor… Uno que era, en pocas palaras, un amor verdadero.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia


End file.
